In a conventional elevator control system as described in patent document 1, a doorway management apparatus includes: an elevator installed in a building; and a release device for releasing locking of an automatic locking entrance door of the building is installed in a room. In the elevator control system further includes entrance floor call registration means for registering a call of a car of the elevator to the floor where the entrance placed in association with the release operation when a release operation of the entrance door with the release device is performed.
Further, the elevator control system includes destination floor registration means for registering the floor where the room of the operated release device exists as the destination floor after responding to the call registration to the entrance floor by the call registration means.
According to the elevator control system, when a visitor calls on a resident in one room and contacts the resident through an interphone, etc., installed in the entrance, the resident operates the release device in his or her room to release the automatic locking entrance door for enabling the visitor to enter the building. The entrance floor call registration means generates a call of the entrance floor (hall call or car call) in association with the release operation and the car stopped at any floor is called to the entrance floor. The visitor goes to the room of the resident using the arriving car.
Further, after the car arrives at the entrance floor in response to the entrance floor call, the destination floor registration means registers the floor of the room where the release operation has been performed (resident's room) as the destination floor, which enables the visitor to go to the floor of the resident's room using the elevator simply by getting into the elevator after the car arrives.
Therefore, if a visitor calls on a resident, the resident can permit the visitor to go to the floor of the resident's room simply by performing operation of unlocking the automatic locking of the entrance door to allow the visitor to enter the building.
Patent document 1: JP-A-H10-95575